


You've shot true

by Symmetramain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmetramain/pseuds/Symmetramain
Summary: Takumi struggles internally with his feelings for Corrin and ends up hurting her in the process. Takumi is used to being comforted by Corrin, not the other way around, but he didn't care. He would fix his mistake, and make her happy. Even if he could never be truly happy, all he needed was for her to be happy.What he didn't expect, was for both of them to end up being happy.





	You've shot true

Takumi was prideful, that much was obvious to everyone around him. Some may say a tad arrogant, but none would say he couldn’t back up how he acts. But few knew the full Takumi, the full extent of his person. Few knew how he doubts himself, or how he always compares himself to others. Few knew that he struggled to find his worth, and only one person knew who his heart belonged to. Takumi didn’t dare say a word of how he felt and tried his best to hide it. He had many reasons for this, and he sometimes felt an urge to make a list just to see how wrong it was.

How wrong it was, to love Corrin. 

He had already read the letter his mother had given him, explaining Corrins…. Situation. She was not his sister, and he hated how he enjoyed that piece of information.

“Not by blood anyways,” Takumi thought bitterly. They had spent all their time together as if they were siblings, believing it to be true. He used to view her as a sister, and she treated him as a brother. That was just one reason as to why he could never tell her how he felt. She’d think of him as a sick creep, and Takumi felt a pang in his heart, colder than the winters in the ice tribe. He felt this because deep down, he might just believe that he is a creep.

“What’s wrong with me?!” He would often ask himself. How could he fall for her? Asking that question was like asking why he fell for her, and Takumi once again pondered on just how long a list would be if he made one to jot down all those reasons. She was kind, always kind. She cared for everyone, no matter whom, and it warmed his heart. The look she would have in her eyes every time she saw an injured person, the feeling of agony her face portrayed, showed just how much she cared for people. God forbid someone she knew was injured, it would crush her, every time. But she would never let that make her falter, she would push on. She was strong like that, being able to put on a brave face despite loathing violence. She stayed strong for everyone and put everyone above herself. She could inspire anyone to fight for her, because she had this aura around her, this aura that radiated a warmth that could not be rivaled, not even by the sun.

She was dedicated, and a hard worker. She pushed herself to the max and then even further beyond, all for the sake of others. Takumi himself had pushed her way too hard in the early sessions of her archery lessons with him, and yet she never faltered, all for him. She didn’t want to “Slow him down” and tried desperately not to be a burden, something she could never be. The fact that he had treated her with such disdain, and with such a lack of respect or kindness sickened him. It made him want to vomit, it made him feel like the monsters they had to fight every now and then. He felt evil, he felt like how he had once presumed Nohrians felt, Dark, like a demon. He used to think that Norhrians would relish in the darkness, but he was wrong. In the end, it was him, the second prince of Hoshido, who was consumed by the darkness. And he spread that darkness, and took it out on others, on her.

 

He hated himself, truly he did. Even if he and Corrin hadn’t spent their entire time together presuming each other as siblings, Takumi didn’t see how Corrin could ever reciprocate his feelings to someone like him. He still did not comprehend how she could find him as a friend as positive. How could she even grant him friendship, when he was just so…….worthless. How could she ever love someone like him? Takumi didn’t even know if somehow if all the stars aligned and the three great dragons banded together to create a way to make Corrin love him, if Takumi would be worthy of her love. 

 

She was perfect, and he was far, far from it. She had even helped quell some of his innermost fears, being like a pillar of support for him. He knew he didn’t deserve her help, but he took it anyways, and his selfishness burned

*FLASHBACK*

“I didn’t know you used to practice swordplay” Corrin had asked quizzically. Her eyes had interest in them and were as innocent as can be. 

“Who told you that,” Takumi said both frantically and negatively. He didn’t like this subject, and his disdain showed. He didn’t want to show weakness, not in front of Corrin, and this topic showed just that, how weak he was. Although maybe he was already showing how weak he was, being that he can’t seem to control his emotions, and is taking it out on her. He was weak for taking it out on her, weak that he couldn’t stop himself.

 

“Oh.. uhm.. Ryoma had just mentioned it to me. Why... is...something wrong?” Corrin seemed scared and concerned. She was concerned for him, she wanted to help him, it was in her nature. She was very simple in that way, she saw someone hurt in some way, and she desired to fix it, that’s just how she was. But her fear was not normal, her fear was because of him. Because of how he treated her. He did this to her. He made her scared of him, because of how foul he was. She was a constant reminder of how much of a failure he was, and it just ruined his mood even further.

 

“I do not wish to talk about this subject any longer” Takumi tried to keep the venom out his voice, he really did, but it was hard, and it was futile. 

 

“Why? If something's troubling you, I might be able to help. I…….I don't want you to be upset. Please?” Corrin’s eyes looked as though they were pleading with him. They were soft and warm but concerned as well. She always was able to rip down all his walls, and it angered him to no end. He gave in because gods he just couldn’t resist her.

“I…...I just….” Takumi paused for a moment. What right does he have, to confide into someone he hurt so badly, to someone he treated so coldly? How could he take her help, after wronging her? He wanted to reject her help, but the way she looked at him, so inviting and yet troubled, it compelled him to follow through. 

“I’ve always wanted to get out of Ryoma’s shadow. When I took up swordplay, I was above average, but I could never beat Ryoma. I wasn’t even close to him. He was and is so good at everything, and such an amazing prince. I have always felt that he’s better than me, and my inferior sword skills were a constant reminder of that.” Takumi felt weak, felt vulnerable. Would Ryoma falter like this? Would he burden Corrin like this? Would he hurt Corrin as he had? The answer to all of those questions was no. He was still better than him, Takumi still wasn’t anywhere near the man Ryoma is. That fact stung. This pain was a familiar pain, like an old friend. 

 

Corrin’s eyes were soft and comforting, her demeanor changed into something so…...so full of warmth. She reminded him of Queen Mikoto at this moment. Queen Mikoto was always so very warm and understanding, and Corrin resembled those qualities so well. 

 

“Takumi…..” She said ever so softly, and Takumi hated how his heart raced at her tone. 

“You aren’t in Ryoma’s shadow, and you don't have to be him. Your amazing just as you are. I doubt Ryoma could come close to your talent in Archery, and your really, really smart. You have your own things that make you who you are.” Corrin said softly as she brushed her hand along his arm. Her touch was so warm, so loving. It was all too easy to fall for her at that moment. She was comforting, wise strong and so much more.

“What if I'm not content with who I am” Takumi quietly said. He couldn’t resist, Corrin was just too inviting. He was unable to hide things from her, not when she was like this.

“Then maybe you’re not as smart as I thought you were,” Corrin said with a smile as she said jokingly, lightening the mood. 

Takumi’s face was tinted red at this, and he wished they weren’t. He prayed Corrin didn’t notice.

“For what it’s worth, I think your amazing, and I’m happy with who you are. I don’t know if that means anything, but that's how I feel” Oh how clueless she was. She didn’t know how much that truly meant to him, and she likely never will.

 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Takumi felt warmth at the memory. He should hate himself for it, for burdening her with his worries. He didn’t deserve her, and yet, all he felt was happiness at it. Corrin was just so warm, so comforting and amazing that even the thought of her presence eased him.

 

His love for her never faltered, and it was unbearably painful being unable to express his feelings. It wasn’t healthy, he knew that. He needed to sort this out, and there was only one way to do that.

 

 

So help him god

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Corrin had just successfully hit the target 10 times consecutively, which was a staggering accomplishment considering just how new she was at this. They must have only had about 5 other practice sessions, and Corrin had already managed to improve so far. Pride swelled in his chest, a smile clearly visible on his face.

 

“Yes! I finally did it! Did you see that?” Corrin practically shouted in excitement, and Takumi loved her energy. But of course, he couldn’t tell HER that. 

“Heh. Yep, I’m right here. No need to shout”

“Oh, but I hit the target TEN TIMES in a row! Can you believe it?”He could easily believe it. She was so determined and talented, and she could do anything she put her mind to.

“Of course. Like I said, You’re Talented! But you still have a lot to learn. Hit the target 100 times in a row, and then I’ll get excited. Hit a moving target on the battlefield, and I’ll bow before you.” Takumi really hoped he hadn’t demoralized her. But really, there was no way he could. This was Corrin, after all. 

“You’re right, of course. I have a long road ahead of me.”

“You do, but I’ll be there to guide you down the path. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me now!” Takumi said jokingly. He waited for the reaction, trying to see how what she would think of spending more time with him.

“You mean it? Thank you, Takumi” Corrin said cheerfully as she wrapped him in a warm hug. Takumi’s was surprised and flustered, not sure how to react. She showed him such warmth, and it was so powerful that it left him dumbstruck. 

After their hug, Takumi decided that now would be the time to reveal himself. 

“Corrin…….I….can I tell you something important?” Takumi said, clearly very nervous. He wasn’t used to feeling scared, but right now he was terrified. 

 

“Of course you can, Takumi. Is…...is something bothering you” Corrin asked thoughtfully. “Deja vu,” Takumi thought absentmindedly. 

 

“Yes, something is. But……..can you promise me something” Takumi said almost desperately.

 

“Anything” Corrin said without hesitation. 

 

“Promise me that…..that nothing will change between us, that we can act like friends”

 

“Of course, Takumi! Nothing could change that”

 

“A-Alright” Takumi said, his heart racing. This was dangerous, really dangerous. Corrin didn’t know what she was promising, didn’t know what was to come. 

 

“This may be hard to hear….but I….” Takumi sighed a hefty sigh as if bracing for extreme emotional pain. 

“I really like you,” Takumi said.

“Oh, That’s so great to hear! I mean, you seemed to hate me so much at first, you know?” Takumi was once again reminded of his wrongdoings but now was not the time.

 

Takumi shook his head as his cheeks turned flared up, redder than ever before.

 

“No. I LIKE you, as in…..as in I’m in love with you”

 

…..  
…………

“Wait, WHAT!” Corrin said as her face also turned a deep shade of scarlet. Takumi felt like a child confessing that they had done something terribly wrong, and he didn’t like it. He shut his eyes for a moment and prayed that everything would be alright.

 

“I know…..and, I...Am sorry. I never meant for this to happen. But I can’t help it” Takumi lowered his head slightly at the confession.

 

“I know Takumi, but…….this...this isn’t…” Takumi could tell Corrin was trying not to hurt him, and he loved her even more for it. She was desperately trying not to make him feel terrible.   
“should probably mention the letter,” Takumi thought, hoping to could play as damage control.

“I know what you’re thinking, but before you say anything, you should read this.” Takumi, pulled out the letter Queen Mikoto had given him before handing it to Corrin.

“Wait, what is this? A letter”

 

“Yes. more accurately. Its a letter from Queen Mikoto. It speaks on a number of things, most notably that…...that you’re not the child of King Sumeragi” Takumi cringed at her shocked expression,

 

“I’m not?! B-but how? What about Sakura? And Ryoma? Hinoka? And what about you!” Takumi was scarred, scared to tell her that they weren’t a family. Even her Nohrian side still treats her as their own, she still lost them in a sense. And now he was doing that to her a second time, and all so that he can relieve his pain of hiding his feelings. He was relieving his pain by causing her pain, the thought of this made him experience guilt like never before.

“Sumeragi was my father, and all of theirs as well, But….” Takumi glanced away for a moment and prayed Corrin would take this well

“He was not yours”

……..

“Queen Mikoto is also only your mother. She isn't related to me, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura by blood”

 

“I...I can’t believe this. After all my guilt, and all my hardships…...I’m not even related to you all!” Corrin sounded desperate, crushed, just like she did the day she decided not to side with either country.

 

“Did...did the letter at least say who my real father is?” Takumi gulped as he tried to will his face into something calm and comforting. But he wasn’t like her, he couldn’t will himself to look comforting on the spot when others needed him to. 

“I….um. It doesn’t say” Takumi said weakly

…….  
…………………  
…………………………………..  
“Oh”

Takumi could see the agony morph into Corrin's face, and he started to feel terrible. “Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot!” Takumi chanted in his head. 

“I…….Takumi, I need to go” Corrin said defeatedly as she glanced away, trying to hide her pain.

“I...wait, what?” Takumi didn’t get time to say anything more as Corrin rushed past him, heading straight for her quarters. Tears poured from her eyes and slid down either side of her face, and she kept her head ducked low in an attempt to hide them.

Before Takumi knew what had happened, Corrin was out of sight, leaving a worried Takumi alone in the training field. 

 

“Oh gods, What have I done” Takumi buried his face in his hands. He hated how in some sick way, he felt relieved, relieved that his feelings were out there. He was feeling better while she was in pain. Takumi shook his head, deciding that he wouldn’t rest until he fixed this.

He was a man of action, and he was a persistent one at that. When there was an issue, he would get it done, and he would not fail. Failure was never an option, but it most definitely wasn’t one right now. He vowed to fix this ask quickly as he could by any means necessary.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Takumi had an Idea as to where Corrin would be. She would most likely be in her quarters since they were currently in the astral plane in Ft. Corrin. He had visited her quarters every now and then, and he always left in high spirits. He prayed that today would be no different.

Each step he took felt like he was walking closer and closer to a situation he couldn’t handle. He wasn’t the comforting type, he knew this, but he didn’t care. He would will himself to be comforting out of sheer willpower if he had to. It was the least he could do, seeing as this was partially his fault. 

As Takumi was face to face with the door to Corrin’s room, he hesitated, mumbling a quick Hoshidan prayer. The prayer ended and he added silently “If there is a god out there, I need their help. I don't care which one it is, but if it exists, now would be the time to prove it” 

Takumi raised his hand to knock but stopped inches before the door. He trembled. His hand was trembling. “Weak!” His mind roared, and Takumi shook his head violently. “Get a grip” Takumi scolded himself. “Do it for her” He thought solemnly, and with that thought, he stopped trembling. He couldn’t stop for his pride, but he sure as hell could get a grip when it was for her.

He knocked twice, firmly. There was a pause before he heard Corrin speak.

“Who is it?” Corrin said in a surprisingly normal tone.

 

“It’s me,” Takumi said, hoping he sounded comforting.

 

“Oh, Takumi. I….uh... “Corrin sounded scared, panicked and hurt in those few words, before pausing. She then continued. “ Now isn’t actually the best of times. Could you...come back another time?” It sounded wrong, all wrong. It sounded forced. Takumi could tell she was masking her hurt, and he hated it. She did a good job, but one just couldn’t fake corrin’s usual demeanor. It was one of a kind, something you can’t imitate. She might have been able to fool some of the other army members, but Takumi knew her too well for that.

“Come on Corrin, I….we need to talk” Takumi prayed she’d listen. 

“Now isn’t a good time”

“Now is exactly the time” 

 

……  
…………………  
…………………………………………………

“It’s unlocked” with those two words, Takumi slowly opened the door to her room. She was down and had her back turned to him. She was brushing her long platinum hair and checking herself in the mirror. He could see in her reflection that her eyes were red and puffy, and she was holding back sniffles and sobs. Takumi knew Corrin wasn’t very self-conscious about her looks. She didn’t really have to be. Her hair was flawless, and her complexion was fair and smooth. Her body shape was very nice, and honestly, he wondered how she could make bare feet look actually work. The way she was brushing her hair told him it wasn’t for her looks, but for her comfort. Each brush she did was caressing as if she was trying to soothe herself. 

 

“Corrin, I..I’m sorry” 

“How long have you known?” Corrin said the second Takumi stopped speaking. Her voice was commanding and firm, almost as if she was holding back rage and changing it into cold aggression.

 

“Not long. I received the letter shortly after we took you back to Hoshido, but I only opened it recently”

 

“Why?”

“Because Queen Miko-” Takumi paused ever so slightly

“Because Mother told me not to read it until I was ever worried about who I was in love with”

Corrin’s eyes widened a little

“She had a gift for prophecy, hell some people think she foresaw her death. She must have known that this would happen. That I’d feel this way. That it was….. Fated.”

Takumi didn’t want to make this about him, he really didn’t, but it was important to the big picture. 

“I felt so guilty, so wrong for betraying you all” Corrin said sadly as she brushed her hair once more.

“I had always learned to love family, to do anything for them. It killed me to not side with Hoshido, to abandoned my blood relatives. It also killed to betray Nohr and my other family. Truth be told, It hurt to leave Nohr more. I knew my siblings from Nohr a lot better. It hurt to feel like my life was a lie, but at least I could cling onto my blood family with Sakura joining me so early. That pain was just now beginning to subside, because My Nohrian siblings have come to help me, and I always cherished my Hoshidan side. But now…..now I have to feel that again. That old wound has opened up.”

Corrin turned to look at Takumi, tears in her eyes. “Who am I? Why is it that I never fit in. How many more times will this happen to me?” Corrin’s voice broke a little, and Takumi moved into Corrin, but she stopped him by raising his hand.

 

“Don’t feel bad Takumi. It isn’t your fault” Takumi was flabbergasted. “How did she know?” Takumi thought indecorously. She was able to read him like a book. How was it that in her worst of times, when she was at rock bottom, at her worst, that she still found it in herself to try and comfort HIM. 

“This isn't about me. It’s about you” Takumi said softly. “Corrin, you will always belong with us, your Nohrian side, and to everyone in this army. Everyone here loves you, and no one sees you as anything different. Actually, scratch that. You ARE different because you're better than all of us. No one here could create an alliance between both Nohr and Hoshido, no one. No one but you. Your kind, smart, caring, understanding, strong and so much more. We value you, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that you belong here, with all of us” 

“You shouldn’t be comforting me, I’m our general. I can’t be weak” Oh how he sympathized with her, she would never know. 

“Weakness isn’t showing your pain, it’s allowing your pain to control you.” Corrin looked thoughtful at that.

 

“I said that to you, once”

“More than once, and it’s the most truthful thing I have ever heard.” Takumi smiled at her, and she smiled back. The sight of her smile returning to her face sent butterflies in his chest. 

 

Corrin walked up to Takumi, before softly taking his hand. That simple touch sent him a torrent of emotions. It was soft and caring and loving too. 

“Takumi, I’m glad you found the courage to tell me how you feel. I know that must have been hard” Corrin thumbed his hand lightly as she gazed into his eyes. 

“Yeah” Takumi took a shuddered breath.

 

“How...long have you….felt like this” Corrin asked quizzically

“I think I felt this way ever since I joined you. But I only distinguished what it was that I was feeling about two weeks ago.”

 

“Takumi hesitated slightly. Corrin seemed to be feeling better, which he was happy about, but now he needed to know.

 

“This won’t change anything, right?”

“I certainly can’t go back to being your sister” corrin chuckled softly, and seemed to be getting more and more cheerful by the second. This confused Takumi greatly.

“And, after this...I don’t want to be friends” with those few words, Takumi felt like he fell down from Earth and into hell. The pang in his heartfelt worse then any mortal wound his enemies could dream of inflicting. 

“O-Oh. O...Okay” Takumi choked out, defeated. He had to hold his tears back. He was not going to show how he felt, not when Corrin was going through so much

“Takumi, you big Idiot.” 

“Okay, what the fuck,” Takumi said in his mind. Corrin was laughing, laughing and smiling wider then what should be possible.

Corrin Put a hand on Takumi’s shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Corrin said happily, and Takumi felt his world spinning,

 

“Come again?” Was the only thing he could muster.

Corrin laughed again as if she had not a single care in the world.

 

“I said I love you. Not as a friend, not as a sister, but as…...as a lover would.”

 

Takumi couldn’t believe his ears. He was dumbstruck, completely caught off guard. Her returning his feelings was not even a possibility in his mind. 

 

“But, why?”

“Why? what, do you need a list” Takumi found himself smiling at her words. Her face changed from light-hearted to soft and caring as she said “Takumi, Your strong, but not super flashy. Your not too modest, but your modest when it matters. Your kind when you need to be, but cold when you have to be. You're in control, and smart, and you have a big heart. But you can hide yours, you can hide how you feel if you really need to, unlike me. And you do it for your others, always. You understand me, and I…...I have never been surer of anything in my life.”

“But that's…..that's amazing! With those words, you have made me the happiest man alive!” 

“A really hope I can keep that up” Corrin joked as she elbowed him. 

 

 

 

 

 

“There’s no one better equipped for the job”

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS TOOK SOME TIME. I sat down to write this in between my main story being a Bayonetta x Pit fanfiction but this ended up taking longer than most of the chapters in that story. I mean I love fire emblem so I should have expected this but still. Anyways I hope you enjoy.


End file.
